


Tribute

by AvatarToph



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur trying his best, BAMF Merlin, Druid Merlin, Gen, Merlin Is Understanding, Misunderstandings, Powerful Merlin, but its not terribly good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarToph/pseuds/AvatarToph
Summary: Arthur can't speak druidic, which is unfortunate since the group's translator didn't make it to Camelot. But he knows he's got two druids on his hands. One, the great and powerful Emrys that he's supposed to forge a future with. The other, an unasked for tribute to his court that he is to do with as he pleases. Well... he's pretty sure the goofy looking one isn't the powerful sorceror.





	Tribute

“Greetings Emrys. And… tribute.” Arthur looked between the two druids before him, confused by what he was supposed to do now. Everything had fallen apart before it even started. The original plan was to simply invite Emrys and have his clansmen leave after a couple days of feasting. Now, he is faced with a group of seven druids, the great and powerful Emrys of legend, and a token tribute that he is to keep, or so his translator supposes. In truth, he's not sure exactly what to make of it, especially since none in the clan can speak the language of Camelot. Arthur is completely reliant on what Geoffrey is able to remember of the druidic language, otherwise they'd be in a lot of trouble.   
Both Emrys and the tribute stand before him now, looking ready to accept the next course of action, whenever Arthur decided on what that would be. They were both dressed splendidly in dark blues lined in gold with runes sewn along the sleeves and collar of their garments. Both had black hair, but physically that's where the similarities ended. One was muscular and formidable. The other was a little shorter than Arthur himself with a scrawnier build. One was serious and tense. The other looked rather relaxed and self assured, almost lackadaisical. Unfortunately, no one had told him who was who.  
Thank heavens above for Geoffrey.  
“My lord.” He muttered to Arthur before addressing the druids in their foreign tongue. It echoed around the hall in a way that Arthur didn't like. The words slid together in a snake-like sound when his librarian spoke. It was no surprise his father had deemed it evil. Surprisingly, it wasn't as harsh or serpentine when the smaller boy spoke a few lines with an ever present smile, then made a gesture towards the sky. Geoffrey looked to Arthur and translated that their original guide hadn't made it on the last day of their journey and the gesture the boy had made indicated a respectful farewell to the dead. The group of huddled druids behind them nodded and made similar symbols.   
Arthur nodded and said “We are sorry to hear that. We will quickly get a more permanent translator and hopefully you both will gain a good understanding of our tongue.”   
Once again, the boy smiled and said a quick quip that no doubt meant that it was fine. Arthur found himself already annoyed by the fact that he couldn't understand him. Quietly, so as not to be overheard by the people gathered for the spectacle, Arthur muttered to Geoffrey “So, which is Emrys and which is the tribute?”   
Geoffrey hmmed. “It is said that Emrys is a rather frightening force in battle. There is the obvious choice of which of these two makes an intimidating opponent.” The king would easily agree. “And the tribute is supposed to be used for any and all purposes you deem necessary to introduce to your court. The smaller of the two seems like a better option for that, so as not to frighten the people.”   
Arthur nodded his head. He didn't dare ask, lest he offend or worse, look ignorant. And there was really no way the boy was Emrys. “Then it's settled. Guard, escort Emrys to his guest chambers and… “ he looked to the simple boy. What to do with him? What would best fit? “Send him to Gaius for now. And settle the druids in a few of the guest rooms.”  
Both men were led out of the room, followed by their silent entourage of cloaked men. The courtiers nervously twittered amongst themselves about Emrys and how he was so much bigger than they imagined. He wasn't terribly handsome, but all that power made him almost a forbidden fruit to the ladies. Arthur scoffed. He'd soon see how good he was at fighting. For the boy… well, surely someone in the castle needed an apprentice.  
\--------  
Gaius welcomed the boy into his workroom, giving a clumsy greeting in a dialect of druid language he hoped was correct. The boy smiled at him warmly and returned it smoothly with a happy lilt. King Arthur himself brought the tribute in the hopes that Gaius, as a former magic user, might assist him in getting him settled.   
“Well I wouldn't mind having a young, able bodied lad helping me, but are you sure this is what you want to use him for?” The two watched the boy make a lazy circle around the room while eyeing the potions and books along the way.   
Arthur sighed. “I don't know what he'll be good for, but at least you know a bit of his language. And I need to focus more on getting Emrys settled into court proceedings.” The king gave a frustrated sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “This is so different. I don't know what to do with Emrys at all.”  
At the mention of Emrys, the boy perked up and watched Arthur intently. It unnerved him a bit, but Arthur shrugged it off as an odd ‘druidic habit’. When nothing else happened the boy went back to perusing the labeled glasses. “Have him join you at the feast tonight. He'll need to see a few court proceedings as well.”   
Gaius furrowed his brow, then flicked his gaze to the boy before murmuring lowly “But sire, he's as much of an honored guest as Emrys is. The druids treat everyone as equals, despite the man's destiny. Should he not be at the table as well?”  
Arthur laughed, startling Merlin who wasn't paying much attention. “He's just a tribute boy. And we don't have enough room.” Once again, he had the boys full attention. He made sure to say the next part with a slight sneer to make his displeasure known to the odd druid. “They decide to send me some sapling who's what, sixteen summers? It's a chore more than a gift. No hint at his ability, nor what he's good for. I've seen him trip over his own feet twice on the way here and-” he makes direct eye contact with him, startling Merlin and making him freeze from where he was about to grab a large tome from the shelf. “he's always got that stupid goofy smile. Not much of a tribute, even if it was last minute.”   
Gaius shakes his head and lays a hand on his shoulder. “You're tense and upset. Don't let it cloud your judgement of the boy. He seems like a good lad.”   
Something crashes loudly in the quiet room. Both men turn to see the boy with his hands curled protectively at his heart and a glass jar, which seems to have housed something mossy, scattered on the floor. The boy chuffs a guilty laugh, then waves his hand and silently wills the glass shards back together. With his hands he picks up the moss clump and puts it back in the container, seemingly completely assured that there were no more tiny pieces on the floor.  
Everything is still for a moment as the dark headed boy watches the two for a reaction. Arthur is the first to move, throwing his hands up in the air and stomping away.  
Gaius approaches the druid and asks “How did you with no words?”   
The boy smiles and rubs at his neck near the druid tattoo. “I've never needed words. The clan says it's because of how much power I have.”   
Gaius shudders to think what Emrys is capable of if this ‘simple tribute’ can do that. “Name?”  
“Merlin” he says with a smile. “Can I ask you a few questions? No one else seems willing to hold still long enough to answer them.”  
Well that certainly makes sense with the amount of planning and arranging going on. Everyone's so busy with Emrys no one has really given much thought to this boy, which Gaius doesn't think is very fair. True, no one was expecting him, but Arthur didn't need to brush him off that easily.   
“Lets get your things settled, then we'll talk.”   
“oh.” Merlin says quietly, looking around at everything before settling on Gaius again. “I'm staying here?”   
Gaius nods, mostly because he forgot how to say yes in the druid language. Merlin seems to take this well, smiling as he says “I thought the King was mad at me for some reason.” He closes his eyes and says “This room has a lot of magic sewn in. It's thoughtful of him to place me here.”   
There isn't much to say after that, so Gaius goes with him to retrieve a few bags from the hallway to bring up the the little room.  
\--------------  
Everything is in place. Every druid has been squirreled away in rooms near the hall that Emrys is in which is near Arthur's room. Even that little ‘tribute' was taken care of. Arthur didn't want to offend anyone, despite his displeasure at having the boy foisted upon him so suddenly, and tried to have enough places at the table for him, but with how many people had already planned to attend to glimpse the great and powerful warlock, there was nowhere to squeeze him in.   
Arthur decided it wasn't worth having an aneurysm to fix. It was out of his hands and it was their fault for not telling him ahead of time.   
Other than that mess, the rest of the banquet looked wonderful. He slowly roamed up and down the tables, checking over everything while his manservant read him the guest list once more. There would be quite a few visiting nobles who were more than happy to sign peace agreements with Camelot if this went well. And by God, it needed to go well. Camelot couldn't afford to anger the druids, as well as almost every other bordering kingdom if something went wrong.   
When he had only a half hour before the banquet he made his way back to his chambers to make sure he looked the part of competent royalty, no matter how he felt inside.   
\-------------  
“We will…. stand to the side?” Merlin asked, looking absolutely bewildered and nervous. “I'm sorry Gaius. I don't understand. Why am not at the head table?”   
The old man felt awful for him. Even if he couldn't always understand his excited torrent of words, his face was an open book. He was obviously very unsure of this unexpected development. To be fair, so was the rest of the court. If only they had warned that they were sending a tribute. “My boy, I think... no room. Everyone wants to see Great Emrys. The king try. No room.” Gaius winced at his poor translation skills. It had been so long since he'd even read the language. He's have to brush up on it. Hopefully the boy was a quicker study than him.   
Merlin still didn't seem to understand. He stood for a while, watching the people come in, greet the king, and go to their seats. The only ones against the walls were servants, the physician, and him. What is he to make of this? Everyone else in the clan got seats at one of the middle tables, even the large druid sent with them got a seat at the head table! But not Merlin. And weren't they supposedly here to see him? He'd worn his best robes and everything. Now he was to stand against a dirty wall while everyone else ignored him for their food? Surely there was a mistake. He'd just go talk to the king.   
Merlin quickly walked up the length of the side table, weaving past chairs and people. When he made it to the center floor he made himself look as regal as possible and walked to the head table. There, king Arthur was standing to greet newcomers, smiling as they said a few lines, then welcomed them to sit and join the festivities. When Merlin made it to the table though, his smile disappeared.   
He said something more quietly, meant only for their group to hear. Merlin could make out the name ‘Gaius’, but nothing else. Thankfully, the man himself appeared, winded, at his side.  
“What doing?” he asks in a strained and worried tone.  
Merlin calmly replies “Ask him why I am not seated at the head table.”   
“I tell you. He doesn't-”   
“It is unacceptable. Emrys himself can't sit next to the king? What am I to make of this? Is it an insult?” His usually cheerful voice grew louder and more bold with every word. Arthur looked past the boy at the nearby visitors, seeing that this was becoming a spectacle.   
“What's the issue, Gaius? I'm sorry we couldn't find a seat for him, but-”   
“He said… uh… well he doesn't like that he can't sit at the head table. And I think he said… he takes it as an insult.”   
Merlin looked up at him expectantly, trusting that Gaius had translated his words. Gaius hoped he's done a good enough job.   
Arthur kept his face calm, but inside he was angry and wanted to tear someone's head off. Preferably this stupid boy. Instead, he calmly replied “Tell this tribute to be thankful I could seat all of the druids they sent. I am busy greeting guests.” here he waves a dismissive hand and Merlin, clearly understanding the meaning and tone, balks before turning to the druid sitting to the kings left.   
“You would sit there and let him treat me this way?”   
The large man shrugs, not terribly concerned. From the way he's digging into the food, it looks as though he were greatly enjoying his own treatment.   
Merlin looks back to the king and says something with clear annunciation and force. Gaius pales before translating.   
“He says that this is an act of great insult, to not treat your guests equally or with kindness. He does not wish to serve a king who does not want him.”   
Arthur huffs. “Well he wasn't supposed to be here in the first place. Tell him-”   
But the boy had turned already and was marching towards the druids. He said something to them, which caused them to gasp and look towards the king. Uh oh.   
“Gaius, tell them I didn't mean to insult anyone!” Arthur tries to think of anything that can save the situation as Merlin makes his way back with his team of druids behind him. By now, the entire hall had grown quiet as they watched the proceedings. This could only get worse for him.   
The boy waved his hand in the air and summoned a staff, which was taller than the boy, but looked like a proper druid weapon. The knights all readied their swords, but Arthur motioned for them to stay put.   
“I am not happy with this development, king. Explain yourself.” Arthur went still. Had the boy just spoken… in his head?   
“How did you do that?”   
“Answer me! Why was I not treated like an honored guest?”   
For a long moment, Arthur tried to form the right words. He needed to rescue this from the mess it had become. “We… didn't expect you. I had to find a place for you and the other druids. But with all the guests, there were no places left.” He tries to keep it quiet, but in the completely silent room, the confession echoed loudly.   
Merlin mulled this with a frown. “Did not expect me?” he asks without saying a word aloud. “Of course you were expecting me. I am Emrys.”   
Oh, he had truly messed up. Arthur was visibly shocked, unable to do much else but process just how badly he'd messed up when Merlin suddenly smiled.   
Out loud and in Arthurs mind he says “Did you think… that he was the Great and Powerful Emrys?” His face is now split in a wide grin before he and the druids behind him begin laughing loudly. Everyone in the hall is very confused.   
Not as confused as Arthur. “Wait, so you're Emrys?” It takes but a second for a blush to creep up his neck. At least they weren't declaring war just yet. But at this point Arthur would gladly fall on a sword. Everyone in the five kingdoms had just witnessed the biggest mess up to end all mess ups.   
Merlin settled enough to tell him mentally “That man at your side has about as much magic as a tablespoon. He was born without the gift. Could you not tell?”   
Arthur frowns and asks incredulously “Was I supposed to?”   
This causes Merlin to laugh again, which is so much better than his earlier anger. He can definitely salvage this.  
Arthur clears his throat and wills his cheeks to stop burning. “I am sorry for any misunderstandings. But why didn't you just speak to me in this way to begin with?”   
The boy gives him an open smile, his eyes immensely entertained. “It's usually seen as invasive, since it allows me full access to your thoughts. I didn't see another way to get my meaning across. So… sorry about this.” They share a moment of silence before Arthur makes his way around the table to give him a proper look up and down. He then hesitantly holds his hand out.   
Merlin gives him an up and down as well before clasping arms with him. They share a long look before grinning. Everyone titters nervously before clapping to their success. Pretty soon Arthur leads him to the designated seat as the behemoth druid man stands to make room. He pouts and mutters something to Merlin, to which he smiles and pats his arm, then lumbers off to join the druids. Once the king and Emrys are seated, Merlin begins babbling about what his first day was like and how he enjoyed his time with Gaius. The more he talks in his head, the more Arthur feels ashamed of his actions. Merlin senses this and sends him waves of calm and understanding. And a bit of amusement. Well, at least the great and powerful Emrys isn't mad. Gods, he'd almost started a war with his stupidity!  
Now Merlin laughs out loud, which is confusing for the others in the room who can't hear what's going on on their shared minds. Merlin calls out to the druids who cheer back at him and raise a joyous gesture towards Arthur. He waves back, unsure, then turns to Merlin for an answer.   
Merlin is still giggling, but responds ‘I told them I would like to stay with the silly Once and Future King.’


End file.
